


Black as Smoke

by ProbablyTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyTrash/pseuds/ProbablyTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally have some alone time. Castiel decides to show off his wings to an unsuspecting Dean who is obviously jealous of how often Gabe shows Sam his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black as Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirkygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/gifts).



Dean sat in a run down motel room. Sam, Gaberiel, Castiel, and himself were all renting there for a job they were working in town. His brother and his angel douche bag were out who knows where doing who knows what leaving Dean and Cas behind. Castiel was currently sitting at the small table on the other side of the room reading something in a language Dean had never seen before. His nerd brother would probably recognize it if he had been there. It was probably some fancy ancient language that no one but angels or demons spoke anyways. 

Dean stood up and walked to stand behind Castiel. He looked at the book and the words that were written like scribbles to his ignorant eyes. "What even is that." Dean rested his chin on top of Castiel's head, letting his hands hang loosely at his sides. 

"An ancient reading that you probably have no actual interest in, you're probably just trying to get my attention so I may cease your boredom." Cas stated not even looking up from the book. Dean chuckled. 

"You caught me red handed. What are you going to do about it?" 

"More than likely, nothing." 

Dean made a buzzing sound. "I'm sorry Cas but that was an incorrect answer. The correct answer was that you're going to come entertain me." He squats slightly wrapping his arms around dean and lifting him out of the chair. Castiel made a startled sound and wiggled a bit as Dean carried him over to his bed, setting him down. Castiel settles down on the bed, turning towards Dean. 

"If you wanted me to come sit with you you could have asked me; carrying me was unnecessary." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Cas." Dean scoots to the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Now entertain me." 

Castiel thought for a moment not moving a muscle. It took a moment for him to think of something then the idea came to him. He had been meaning to do this for Dean for a while. He had always seemed so upset whenever he found out the Gabriel had yet again done it for Sam. It was now his turn finally. 

"I have an idea that I think you'll find rather fascinating." He stood and turned away from Dean, so his back was facing him. He was careful to place himself in front of a light to complete his plan. "Give me a countdown Dean."

"Okay?" Dean cleared his throat. "Three... Two... One..."

There was a flash of light that illuminated Castiel's now winged figured as a light bulb burst in front of him. Dean let out a surprised gasp as the light stabilized around in the room. Castiel's completely stunned them. They were not as large as Gabe's but just as magnificent. They looked like smoke. They were pitch black at the tips faded to a bright white near his shoulders. Dean stood up and walked up to the wings cautiously and reached out a hand. He gently ran a down the wing sending a shiver down Castiel's back. Cas turned around to face Dean slowly. 

The look on Dean's face startled Cas. It was a mixture of bliss and almost a fear as if Castiel's wings were too beautiful, too powerful looking and it instilled a sort of terror in him. Castiel took a step towards Dean and bent his wings around them, almost creating another room, he was careful not to rub his wings against Dean.

"Did that work?"

"What work?" Dean's voice was quiet.

"Was I dramatic enough? Your brother seems to like it when Gabriel is dramatic so I thought it would impress you." 

Dean chuckled softly. "They're amazing Cas why are they colored like that? Gabe told Sam and me that your wings were white." 

Castiel flinched. Of course Gabriel had told them that. He had always love his wings. He saw the white as more beautiful than his own golden ones. Castiel sigh and shook his head. "They were once white, but not any longer."

"Why not?" Dean asked in confusion. 

Castiel hesitated unsure how to proceed. "Angels are not supposed to venture any where near hell, so when I was ordered to pull you out of the pit, I knew what I was risking, luckily they were simply burnt and discolored." Castiel says this slowly and carefully.

"You mean it's my fault?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. 

"Dean, My wings are a scar the reminds me of you. It makes me think of you ever time I see them, Like the scar I left on your arm. It is a mark and a memory of our interactions. Dean smiled at that, it was a small one, but it was sincere. 

Dean and Cas then moved like clockwork: Dean stepped towards Castiel and Cas closed his wings around them, a fluffy blanket surrounding them. Dean place his arms around Castiel's waist and Cas placed his on Dean's shoulders. They moved together and met together in the midst of smoke, kissing careful not to waste the air in their lungs.


End file.
